Dirty Little Secret
by AustralianLies
Summary: Sutori was the best basketball player on her team. And after moving to Japan and enrolling in Ouran Academy she finds out that only guys can play sports there. Cutting her hair. Acting like a boy. Sutori will go through many lengths to keep her secret quiet. It's kind of hard when the Host Club gets involved though.


I stood peeking into the doorway of the main gym at Ouran. The shoes scraped against the floor, and I could hear the ball drumming against the ground. It was delightful. I loved the sound of a basketball hitting the floor; it was music to my ears even. The only problem with me going in there was that there were probably about, forty plus guys in there playing basketball already. I sighed kindly and shut the door gently.

"They have one gym, and four libraries? Why not turn one of the libraries into a gym? It's so packed in there," I shook my black hair out of my eyes and gripped the basketball harder as I walked up a pair of red stairs. A couple of girls walked by me and smiled, and of course I smiled back. While walking down a hallway I stopped for a moment to look outside. The sky was a soft blue, something I loved sincerely. Why couldn't they make a basketball court outside so everyone could enjoy some fresh air instead of the stuffy rooms full of sweaty guys? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and continuing to walk down the hall.

I slowly approached a door labeled 'Music Room 3' and I put my ear against the door. No sound came from the other side. Maybe I could dribble the ball a little bit inside and practice running around. I placed my hand on the door handle and opened the door gradually. Peering inside a whole bunch of rose petals had suddenly came my way.

"Welcome!" I heard a group, in unison, said as I walked in with squinting eyes. Somewhere in all that I dropped my basketball. When I opened my eyes enough to the point where I could see, I saw six boys huddled together staring at me. Who were they?

"Welcome to the Host Club," a blonde male with violet-blue eyes said standing up, he seemed really tall.

"Host Club?" I asked with a slight chuckle to my voice. A Host Club was a place for girls to go and pay an incredibly good looking guy to go on a date with them and treat them like a girlfriend right? Like a male prostitute?

"What? It's only a guy?" two boys standing behind the chair in which the, male stood from asked. I knew them as Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachiin twins. They were in my class, 1A.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Are you not in the same class as our customer?" a tall boy with black hair and glasses asked the twins without seeing at them. His eyes were on mine in a peaceful sort of way.

"We are, but he's just recently transferred here, so we don't know him very well," the two said at the same time, they looked a tad bit annoyed.

The boy grinned as he shrugged a bit, "It's rude to speak in such manner." His grin scared me, not something I'd seen every day. "Welcome to the Host Club. Mr. Sports Scholarship Student," his lips softened a bit and he crossed his arms.

"Whattttt?" the tall blonde male with violet-blue eyes said moving closer to me, "You're the lucky one who got on the basketball team without trying out? So you're Sutori Kotonaru!" As he talked I looked around for my basketball and found that it rolled over to the side of the room.

I looked at the tall male, he was taller than me by a few inches, "How do you know my name?"

"Over four hundred people applied for that one spot on the basketball team and you seemed to land it without trying. Even weirder since you're not very tall," I listened to the tall male speak and became faintly irritated at the fact that he called me short. "Therefore you must possess a large amount of talent in basketball to become a scholarship sports student."

"Oh thanks…" I said rolling my eyes at the boy. All I wanted now was to grab my ball and leave, was that so hard to do?

The tall blonde boy came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, drawing me close to his side, "Yes. In sense you're a hero, Kotonaru-kun. Whether you're the best at all the sports here at Ouran you have the worst grades in the whole school, and you don't even seem to care!" I shook my head in disbelief and started walking towards my basketball, although that guy followed me. He stepped out in front of me and bowed slightly, "Welcome to the sophisticated world, meager one!" The tall boy with blonde hair raised his arms up as if I should be praised.

I grabbed my ball and walked back over to the door, "Thanks for the speeches guys. I got to be heading out now."

Too bad for me I was instantly pulled back and dropped my basketball again, I turned around and looked down to see a smaller boy with blonde hair pulling on my arm.

"Say, Suto-chan! Suto-chan! Are you really a hero? That'd be so cool!" the little boy cried and I raised my brow at him. He looked as if he belong a few grades lower.

"I'm not a hero, kid. I'm just here on a sports scholarship alright?" I chuckled lightly and pulled my arm out of his hands, "Oh. And Suto-chan's a cute nickname, better than Tori-chan at least." The little boy smiled and skipped away.

"Still, to think that our famous, and decent looking, basketball player is gay," the tall blonde said, his hand was on his forehead as he shook his head and sighed.

"What are you talking about? I'm not gay," I looked over at him and raised a brow. What's all this gay nonsense he's talking about?

"What is your preference?" the blonde boy headed over to a tall male with dark short black hair, "The wild type?" He patted the little blonde boy on the head with a smile, "Lolita boy type?"

Hikaru and Kaoru did a small little dance together and smiled at me, "Do you like us? The Devilish type?"

The tall blonde male glared at the twins for interrupting him, "Do you like the cool type?" I knew for a fact he was referring to the guy with glasses, although I didn't care.

I groaned and shook my head, "You have it all wrong. I'm not gay. I came here looking for a place to practice my b-ball skills. The gym is packed full and it seems you guys don't have another one."

The blonde boy took a step towards me and ran his hand under my chin, "Or would you rather, try it with me?" His pointer finger rubbed the soft skin under my chin, "Shall we?"

I raised my hand up and brought it across his cheek; his hands flew up and covered the spot where I hit him, "For the third time. I'm not gay!"

"Ugh…" Hikaru groaned.

"We were going to take pictures of Tamaki and post them up," Kaoru said.

"Now we can't because there's a huge red mark," Hikaru finished for Kaoru.

"It's not my problem. He came onto me and I told him I didn't play that team," I looked over to the corner of the room where my ball had rolled to see that the male with glasses picked it up. Why me?

"Hey Tamaki!" the little boy called rushing over to Tamaki, "Suto-chan should join the Host Club! He's got the looks!"

"Yeah… I'll pass on that offer, kid," I said trying to let him down nicely. I wanted to get out of here, now.

As the four boys surrounded the tall guy I just slapped I walked over to the tall male with glasses who disappeared behind a door. I followed him inside to what seemed to be a tightly small closet of some sort.

"Can I have my ball back please?" I asked keeping, my voice down. There was a reason he was in here. He wanted me to be in here.

"Mrs. Kotonaru," he said in a soft voice in which I gasped.

"How do you-"

"I know everything about who steps foot into our Club room, and I best advise that you join the Host Club," he said with a cold look to his eyes.

"Why me? I don't want to join some stupid club where I just get used by girls," I shook my head at my words. I didn't want to become a Host member, "Why me? Why not some other guy?"

"Let me put this straight, Sutori. You don't join the Host Club, and I will tell the head of the school board that you are a girl and they will immediately take you off all the sports teams here," he shoved the ball into my stomach making me cough a bit, "And why you may ask? Because you seem like a innocent, careless butterfly who won't let anyone to touch her. I want to be that person who ruins it all." He spoke with truth and I could tell just by his eyes and his voice that he was telling the truth.

"Fine… I'll join…" I mumbled looking down at the basketball. As much as I didn't want to be in the Host Club, even more I didn't want to lose my spot on the basketball team.

"Good, you should change and later I'll have Tamaki show you the basics," he left with a smirk, leaving the door open.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
